Terranoid
Teranoid appeared in 1998 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. Terranoid (テラノイド Teranoido) is a man-made Ultraman that appeared in the series Ultraman Dyna, created from the remains of Tiga's companions and Evil Tiga after their destruction from 10 years prior. He appeared in episode 49. He was later corrupted by Sphires and morphed into Zelganoid (ゼルガノイド Zeruganoido). TPC staff Gondo Kihachi decided to restart the frozen plan F (a plan that includes creating Ultraman at Man's will). He then commanded the Black Buster Corps to capture Shin Asuka and bring him to Mars after discovering his secret identity. However, Ryo had followed Asuka and was also held hostage just as Superior Iruma (former GUTScaptain) and Captain Hibiki finds out about the crime. Asuka was then placed into a "life-force extracting device" to extract his light energy and place it into Terranoid's statue. Once his energy was spent, Asuka collapsed and Terranoid was brought to life. As soon as Terranoid awakened, Sphire attacked the TPC Mars Base and Terranoid was called into action. Terranoid then displayed the Terranoid Beam Slicer and Solgent Ray and soon destroyed most of the spheres. Unfortunately, due to his careless spending of energy, his Color Timer soon began to blink and there were still more Sphires left, Terranoid was hit and he soon fell. Because of it running out of energy, Terranoid couldn't stand longer, the Sphires morphed him into his next form, Zelganoid and attacked the TPC Mars Base. Zelganoid then began to wreak havoc upon his creators. Asuka, almost killing himself in the process, transformed into Dyna to fight the monster, but due to his previous drain of light energy, his Color Timer quickly flashed. Just then, Super GUTS arrived and also attacked the beast. Watching the battle from underground is Ryo and Gondo himself. Ryo then headed towards the "life-force extracting device" to lock herself in and sacrifice her energy so Asuka can live when he un-transforms. Seeing this as an opportunity to redeem himself from his mistake, Gondo throw Ryo aside from the device and locked himself in. He then switched the machine on to max frequency and turned it on. Gondo bids farewell to Ryo and performs Asuka's signature thumb up. In a flash of yellow light, the machine exploded, and Gondo became energy, which was then transferred into Dyna. With renewed strength, Dyna changed into Strong Type and threw Zelganoid all the way to the other side of the battlefield. Dyna then changed back into Flash Type and attacked Zelganoid with his Solgent Ray. However, Zelganoid was undeterred and began to walk toward the giant of light. Once again, Dyna unleashed his Solgent Ray and began to assault the beast's Color Timer. Soon, Zelganoid exploded, and the base was safe. However, Ultraman Dyna also then vanished with Zelganoid after the battle. Powers and Abilities Terranoid * Beam Slicer (Fake) (ビームスライサー（フェイク） Bīmu Suraisā Feiku): Terranoid can fire light bullets at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna. However, he uses a fist while performing the attack. * Solgent Ray (Fake) (ソルジェント光線（フェイク） Sorujento Kōsen Feiku): Terranoid can fire a red (blue in glitch) Solgent Ray at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna's original Solgent Ray. However, he holds his hands in an L shape instead of the + shape. Weakness Due to Terranoid's fighting style involves large energy consumption, the artificial Ultraman can only resist in the battlefield for a shorter time. Zelganoid * Flash Cycler (Fake) (フラッシュサイクラー（フェイク）''Furasshu Saikurā Feiku''): Zelganoid can fire a version of the Flash Cycler that holds the same power level as Dyna's though in red color. * Shield: Zeglanoid seems to have a circular shield on his back that can deflect lasers. This ability was demonstrated by most Sphire-created monsters. * Solgent Ray (Fake) (ソルジェント光線（フェイク）''Sorujento Kōsen Feiku''): Zelganoid can fire a pink Solgent Ray at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna's original Solgent Ray. However, he holds his hands in an L shape instead of the + shape. * Thick Hide: Zelganoid seems to have a thick hide which took two of Dyna's Solgent Rays to finish him. Gallery Zelganoid.png|Zelganoid Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Ultraman Universe